Ca s'annoncait mal
by Feanoe
Summary: Un chantage odieux qui oblige un pauvre brun déprimé a quitter sa chambre et à aller a Hawaï.


**Salut les carottes ! Voici ma première fic ! UA, rien de très tortueux, juste des ptites vac's au soleil pour Harry et Draco, mais un peu de rebondissement tout de même ! Tout appartient a notre vénérée déesse JKR,et le rating ... M.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas a laisser votre avis dessous ! **

**Feanoe **

**Prologue**

" Les passagers du vol numéro 682 078 à destination de Hawaï sont attendus à la porte d'embarquement numéro 4. "

Harry maudissait ses meilleurs amis Ronald et Hermione Weasley quand il entendit l'annonce de son vol pour Hawaï. Harry DÉTESTAIS le soleil, Hawaï, la foule, le sable et les hôtels de luxe. Manque de chance, ses - soit disant - meilleurs amis lui avait refilé un billet aller retour pour l'enfer sur terre. Il n'avait pas pu refuser : Hermione étais bien trop intelligente et savais par conséquent appuyer au bon endroit et trouver LES bons arguments. Ron ? Bah ... Ron acquiesçait et répétais les fins de phrases de Hermione avec un air encore plus persuadé et persuasif qu'elle. En même temps, ses amis avait débarquer comme ça, dans sa chambre, dans son repaire secret ou il se morfondais depuis des semaines et lui avait offert le choix entre le traîner avec eux en Italie et un billet d'avion pour une destination qu'ils choisiraient à l'insu d'Harry. Harry n'avait absolument rien contre les Weasley, mais l'Italie était un pays chaud, avec plein de monde partout sur les plages, et comble du désespoir, Ron et Hermione avaient réservés dans un hôtel de luxe, dans une marina célèbre au Sud le plus au Sud de l'Italie. Tout ce que le pauvre brun haïssait. Et en plus, il se serait farcis les rejetons Weasley, 6 monstres répondant aux doux prénoms de : dans l'ordre, s'il vous plaît : Aristide ( 8 ans ), les horribles triplés Hyperion, Hippolyte et Himeline ( 6 ans ), Warren ( 4 ans ) et la petite Narcisse ( plus communément prénommée Sissi et âgée de 3 ans ). Non, décidément, Harry ne pouvait pas. En plus, pour le conforté dans son choix, il se trouve que les époux Londubat ( Neville et Luna ) venaient eux aussi avec leur joyeux troupeau ( Albus, Alabama et Alfen ). Harry détestait les enfants. Vraiment beaucoup.

Sa seule issue au purgatoire était donc ce billet pour cette destination inconnue. Il avait fait ses bagages, prit le taxi, s'était rendu à l'aéroport, avait supporté la foule, avait sorti son billet ( que ses amis avait pris soin de rendre anonyme , par il ne sait quel moyen ... de la magie, peut être ? ), avait adressées des paroles polies et même gentilles à la dame, avait fait étiqueter ses valises, avait acheté des cigarettes dans le Relais, c'était assis sur un banc, avait voulu fumé, puis avait soupirer en se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas et qu'il avait quand même jeter aux fenêtres 11 €. Puis il avait râlé contre un gamin qui pleurait car il avait perdu sa mère, et assisté au sauvetage de ce même mioche par un grand super héros avec des béquilles. Le duo de choc avait traversé le grand hall jusqu'au point d'information de ce gigantesque monstre de baies vitrées qu'était cet aéroport. A faire pâlir sa mère qui avait une sainte horreur les traces de gras sur les carreaux.

Mais Harry n'avait pas pu suivre plus longtemps l'héroïque épopée du binôme, puisque ses yeux se posèrent sur le plus bel homme qui lui avait été donné de contempler. Cet homme était grand, peut être 1 m 85,paraissait ne pas avoir plus de 28 ans, avait une peau pâle et sans défauts, un maintien altier et royal, des longues mains fines, des hanches étroites, une fine musculature, et des cheveux à tomber par terre. Ses cheveux étaient si blonds qu'à la lumière du soleil, ils paraissaient presque blancs, et ils avaient l'air si doux quand le jeune homme passait ses mains dedans que Harry se mordit la lèvre d'envie. "Ce mec est le saint Graal des saints Graal" pensa Harry, il aurai pu passer sa vie à observer sa main dans ses cheveux, ses clavicules que le décolleté de son T-shirt laissait à la vue de tout le monde, et ses longues jambes si fines. Mais le bel inconnu avait surpris son regard sur lui et l'avait dévisagé de haut en bas puis avait étiré ses lèvres pleines et roses en un sourire aguicheur et vaguement cynique. Harry avait détourné la tête et rougit comme un adolescent. Puis il avait entrepris de faire l'inventaire des femmes et des hommes qui reluquaient - plus ou moins discrètement - le jeune Apollon. Il avait vite perdu le compte, puisque tout les regards convergeaient vers ce qui semblait être Jésus ressuscité pour les quelques centaines de gens présents dans cet aéroport.

Le brun ne pus rêver plus longtemps de cet Adonis puisqu'à son grand malheur, la voix parfaitement insupportable de cette femme lui avait appris qu'il allait à Hawaï. Oui, Hawaï. Rien a faire, il avait vérifié au moins trois fois son billet, et son vol était malheureusement le numéro 682 078. Génial. Trois belles semaines en perspective ! Non ?


End file.
